Varden/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Stormcloaks (by Godzillavkk) In the forests of a great mountain, a Stormcloak soldier clad in blue cloth armor and carrying a shield with a bear symbol is out scouting what Lord Ulfric belives to be Imperial Territory. As he enters a gulley, he spots another man about 10 meters away standing on a rock. This other man is wearing steel armor and on his shield is a white dragon with a rose in its mouth. He's a Varden soldier, out scouting territory believed to belong to the Imperials they battle under orders from Lady Nasuada. Both rebels spot eachother, both realize that the other is not any Imperial soldier, but the Stormcloaks Nord DNA hungers for combat. He draws his Nord Sword and lets loose a battlecry. Now knowing the Stormcloak is itching for a fight, the Varden draws his bow, strings an arrow and fires, he narrowly misses the Stormcloak who strings his own bow and arrow, he fires, but the arrow bounces of the Varden's armor. The Stormcloak draws his claymore and charges, the Varden grabs his pike and points it at the Stormcloak. He tries stabbiing the Nord a few times but the Stormcloak dodges them all until he finally sees an opening and destroys the pike with a downward chop from his claymore. The Varden runs for his life with the Nord pursuing. The Varden runs behind a large rock, the Stormcloak follows him, and is tripped by the Varden. The Varden draws his dagger and tries to stab the Stormclaok, but the Nord quickly recovers and blocks with his axe. The Stormcloak grabs the Varden's arm and throws him over. The Varden gets back on his feet and draws his sword. The Stormcloak charges with his axe. He swings his axe at the Varden a few times. The Varden blocks them all with his shield but this is costing him energy. he puts some distance between him and the Stormcloak, the Rebel of Skyrim charges and gets bashed by the Varden's shield dropping his axe. The Varden tries to finish him off, but the Stormcloak recovers, blocks with his shield and kicks the Varden away. The Nord gets up and draws his sword. The two stare for a bit, then the Stormcloak charges. Both trade attacks and blocks at eachother, as this happens the Varden notices the Stormcloak seems weaker on the defense and starts attacking more agressivly. The Stormcloak is being forced back and knows he can't win like this, he bashes the Varden with his shield who falls down, the Stormcloak runs in for the kill, but the Varden, using his last battle energy, turns on his back and stabs the Stormclaok in the chest just as he prepares to chop. The Stormcloak coughs blood, then falls down dead. The Varden gets up, raises his word to the sky and shouts "Death to Galbatorix!" Winner-Varden Expert's Opinion The Varden won due to his superior armor and that they fought foes that Stormcloaks never had even heard of, like Urgals and Men who couldn't feel pain. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Blacks (by Godzillavkk) The Varden army march onto a vast field. Nasuada leads at the front on her horse. So far, they are the only ones present. A strange roar fills the air and Eragon and Saphira fly over the army. The soldiers cheer chanting “Shadeslayer!” The young rider and dragon land right next to Nasuada. “I was beginning to fear you would not arrive”. Nasuada says. “Me and Saphira will always aid the Varden when we can” replies Eragon “But where are the enemies?” asks Saphira. Just as Eragon repeats Saphira’s question to Nasuada, a thunder of horse gallop fills the air. The Black Army appears. The Black Targaryean rebel banner is seen along with the Sigil’s of Houses Stark, Tully, Arryn, Greyjoy, Manderly, Beesbury, Valaryon, Dustin, Tarly, Stokeworth, Royce, Blackewood and Bracken. But what shocks the Varden, is that not one, but two dragons land at the front of the army, Queen Rhaenyra, and her husband and uncle, Prince Damon riding on Syrax and Caraxes. “This Varden are amongst the most stubborn enemies I’ve ever encountered.” Remarks Damon. “They’ve never taken the bait to any trap I’ve laid for them, we’ll have to deal with them army to army.” “Be careful Damon, they have dragons as well. Offer them the terms” orders Rhaenyra. Damon and Caraxes leap into the air and land at the middle of the field. “I think they have a message. Go see what they want Eragon” orders Nasuada. Eragon and Saphira fly to the center and land in front of Damon and Caraxes. Damon is perplexed by Eragon’s half human half elven physical traits, while Eragon is surprised that a pure human at that age could be a rider. Saphira tries reading Craxes mind but can’t detect anything. The two dragons snarl at eachother. “I thought the Targaryeans were the last riders in existence. Nonetheless boy, I must order you to surrender.” Eragon is not shaken by Damon’s demand. “The Varden bow to no monarch until our goal is reached.” Damon frowns. “Then, in the name of Rhaenyra of the House Targaryean, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Lady Regeant of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, you must die. Prepare for battle.” The two riders fly back their respective armies. “Could you read anything in his dragon Saphira?” asks Eragon. “Strangly no. I wonder if the dragons the enemy rides are different types then I? Could you read anything in the army?” “Yes Saphira. There are many brave men in that army, some even honorable, especially those fighting under the wolf banner. Daemon and Caraxes arrive back at his armies side. “They refuse to bend the knee”. Rhaenarys is not pleased by this. “Send in the Reachmen. ” The armies under the banners of Houses Tarly, Beesbury and other Reach houses march forward. Eragon and Saphira arrive back at their side. Nasuada already sees the Reachmen mobilizing. “Men of the Varden, go forth!” The Varden men assemble. The Reachmen and Varden soldiers charge. As Eragon watches the charge he turns to Nasuada. “Shall me and Sapphire intervene?” “No Eragon, they have two dragons with them. It would be two against one.” Eragon smiles. “Not necessarily.” Eragon and Saphira reaches out with their minds. “Masters, can you hear us?” “We hear you.” reply two older voices. Suddenly Oromis and Glaedr appear and land right next to Eragon and Saphira. “It is a good day for battle Eragon.” announces Oromis. Back at the Blacks side, Rhaenrys and Damon are shocked. “We must hold our own positions my.love.” Damon suggests “They have two dragons as do we. We must wait and see how this goes, then go in for the kill.” Soon, the Varden and Reachmen smash into eachother. At first it seems the fight is fairly balanced. The Tyrells and the half of the other houses of the Reach are not present and as a result the reach men are fighting at only half their numerical strength, making them on equal number footing with the Varden men. However the Reachmen are more heavily armored and soon begin to dominate the battlefield. In addition, the archers of House Tarly begin launching vollys. The Varden men are getting slaughtered. Nasuads realizes something must be done quickly. “Men of Surda, honor your oaths!” Suddenly, the Surden cavalry appear on the flank of the Tarly archers. The archers have no defense against against cavalry and become meat for the grinder. “Dwarves, attack!” orders Nasuada. The dwarves with their heavy armor begin their slow charge. Eragon enters a meditative state to try and analyze the Blacks strategy. The Varden men start to regain moral with the dwarves moving in and begin to slowly turn the tide on the Reachmen. The Surda horsemen decide to aid the varden men and prepare to enter the frey, but a horn blows. On two sides the Knights of the Vale, Manderly Knights and the Winter Wolves lead by Roderick Dustin charge. The Varden and Surdans realize they are no match for the combined for three different cavalry and retreat to the charging dwarves. The Westerosi forces soon catch up and with the added strength of the dwarves the battle has become 50/50 again, because the Westerosi numbers are still greater. Back at the Blacks side of the field, Rhaenyra is watching carefully. “Send in the Ironborn and Valaryian men around the main battle and attack the enemy from behind. Damon gives a signal and the Ironborn and men of House Valayrion sneak into the trees and begin to approach the Varden’s rear. Meanwhile in the main fighting, the Black cavalry seems to be in a stalemate against the dwarves who are stronger then humans and have stronger armor. But the Blacks horses amplify the riders attacks via their speed. Roderick and his Winter Wolves are repeatedly withdrawing and charging again and again. Arya sees this and decides to take action… but not alone. “People, come!” she announces in the Ancient Language, and the eleven part of the Varden army charge. With their natural speed and the speed of their elven horses, they reinforce the Dwarves, Varden and Surdens and the Reachmen. The strength and agility of the elves is proving to be effective as Knights of the Vale, Manderly Knights and Winter Wolves start to be driven back. Meanwhile, the Ironborn and men of House Valaryion are sneaking through the woods. Eragon soon senses them. “My lady, enemy troops are trying to flank us and attack us from behind!” Nasuada turns to a messenger. Send word to Roran and the Werecats. As the Ironborn and Valaryion men make their move, they come across a series of barricades and trenches, behind them are Carvahall villagers armed with farming equipment. Roran steps forward. “Turn around and leave.” The Ironborn and Valaryion men laugh. Suddenly throwing knives kill some Ironborn and Werecats spring out of hiding places and kill some Ironborn. But the Valaryion men, more heavily armored are harder to deal with. The Werecats are beginning to get killed and some Valaryion men and Ironborn begin breaking through the barricades. The Werecats have to retreat and the Blacks break through the Carvahall barricades. Some fall into the trenches and are impaled on spikes, others cross the trench and engage the villagers. The villagers fight tooth and nail and even kill some Ironborn and Valaryion men, but their enemies are better trained and equipped. Roran slams several enemies with his hammer but he too is becoming overwelmed. Eragon soon sense that his cousin is in grave danger. “Lady Nasuada, I must aid my cousin.” “No Eragon. Your needed here. Don’t worry, I’ll send someone else to aid them.” She gives a hand signal, and a tattered war banner is raised up. Roran and the last villagers are on the verge of being wiped out when suddenly roars and battlecries fill the air. Suddenly Urgals and Kull charge the Ironborn and Valaryions and begin wiping the floor with them. Soon the Werecats emerge again and attack the Ironborn and Valryions from behind. Soon all the Ironborn and Valaryion men are dead and the Villagers, Werecats and Urgals cheer. “Follow me!” Shouts Roran. The battle is that way! Arya has slain Lord Dustin and the Varden Men, Surda Men, Dwarves and Elves are winning the main battle. Then Roran, the Villagers, Urgals and Werecats charge into the main battle. Rhaenyra is not pleased. “Lord Stark! Lord Tully!” Lord Cregan Stark and Lord Kermit Tully approach their Queen. “Send forth all your men and the men of Dragonstone!” “As you command Your Grace.” Replies Cregan. Soon the full might of Houses Stark and Tully, their banner men along with the Dragonstone soldiers charge forth. The Northmen and River soldiers begin to deal casualties on the elves and dwarves and prove formidable against the Urgals. The main battle is once again 50/50. Damon is growing restless. “With your permission, shall I slay our enemies?” Rhaenayra sighs. “Very well. But be careful of the other dragons.” Damon smiles and Caraxes leaps into the air. Eragon sees this. “Fly Saphira” “With pleasure.” Saphira leaps into the air as well Soon Damon, Eragon, Caraxes and Saphira are charging at each other in flight. Soon the two dragons are clashing in midair. Caraxes is smaller then Saphira, but he’s more maneuverable. Damon and Caraxes soon fly straight up, Eragon and Saphira pursue. “Wait a minute, Saaphira, this looks like a trap. “The enemy is there little one, we must pursue!” replies Saphira. Damon unstraps himself, draws his sword, and jumps from Caraxes sword pointed right at Eragon. “Look out!” roars Saphira. Eragon draws Brisingr. extends his hands. “Brinsingr!” Fire spews from Eragon’s hand and hits Damon in the face. Damon screams and loses concentration. He falls to his death. Saphira catches up to Caraxes, grabs him by the jaws and cracks his neck, Caraxes falls dead. “NO!” cries Rhaenyra. She and Syrax fly forth heading straight at Eragon, but are intercepted by Oromis and Gleadr. “Apprentice, head back down and help the ground forces, I’ll handle here.” orders Oromis. Eragon and Saphira comply and fly back down. Back on the ground battle, thing are still going 50/50. The Blacks have more men, but the Varden have non humans that the Westerosi armies are not used to fighting. Lady Nasuada decides to join the battle but it still is a blood bath. Roran smashes through some enemies and comes face to face with Lord Stark. Roran and Cregan clash sword and hammer. But the tide turns in favor of Cregan when Lord Tully joins him. Roran swings wildly but Cregan sees an opening and stabs Roran, who falls down dead. “NO!” cries Eragon upon seeing his cousin die. Saphira proceeds to roast the Dragonstone soldiers who are still charging. Eragon jumps from Saphira into the fighting and begins to turn the tide. Back in the air, Oromis and Gleadr have Rhaenyra and Syrax on the run with their magic and elven abilities. But Oromis suddenly has seizure and he and Gleadr freeze. Seeing an opening, Rhaenyra and Syrax fly at them, and Syrax roasts the elderly elf and dragon who fall down dead. The queen and her dragon then fly down to finish their enemies. Eragon sees her coming and narrowly dodges a fire blasts that kills some elves, men, dwarves, urgles and werecats. Saphira lands and Eragon mounts her and rise to face the queen. Syrax and Saphira are roughly the same size, but Saphira is the more skilled Dragon. Eragon however uses the Way of Knowing to interpret Rhaenyra’s movement and relays the info to Saphira. Syrax flies forth again, opens her jaws to breath fire, but Saphira dodges as Syrax flies by breathing fire. Saphira flies higher and flies down on Syrax and grabs the Targaryean dragon by the throat, and breaks her neck, Rhaenyra falls to her death. Upon seeing the death of their queen, the blacks lose moral and are routed and surrounded. The survivors along with Cregan and Kermit are certain they will die. Lady Nasuada approaches them. “I lady Nasuada, leader of the Varden, have decided to spare your lives. You are not bound by magic, but by oath and duty to your queen. And fought for a cause similar to ours, to see justice prevail. So you have my permission to leave, provided you never threaten the Varden again.” “Your terms are accepted Lady Nasuada.” says Lord Cregan. “But remember, Winter is Comming.” As the surviving blacks, the surviving Varden cheer in victory. Expert's Opinion The Varden won because of their diversity in race and they had magic. The Blacks put up a really good fight, but lacked diversity and magic. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage